Sealed in Blood
by TayKitty
Summary: When Vladimir Masters discovers a beaten and bloody Daniel Fenton he does not hesitate to sire him. Now Danny must adjust to being a Vampire in the Royal Bloodline while juggling his new Lord Vampire 'father', a hateful Vampire King and his human life friends and family. And with war against the Great Wolves approaching things have never been more difficult...
1. Prologue

**So I figured it was time to finally get started on this story!**

**So this idea was brought to me by t-rex989. They own this idea, I just interpreted it into a certain way. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Much love!**

* * *

I stared out at the town burning before me.

Sirens blared in the distance and the bright orange glow and unbelievable heat caused the whole place to be unbearable.

I shuddered as I walked past bodies and screaming and crying people. The worst was the bleeding dilated victims. They made my... Thirsty. Shacking those thoughts out of my head I marched on. There were more import ants to deal with at the moment then supper.

"Is that is? Is it over?" I asked Lord Vladimir.

"Yes, my King." He replied, bowing his head.

"About time. And the boy, what of him?" I questioned further.

"He is no longer a concern."

I nodded and turned walked away. In the corner of my eye I caught sight of a middle aged women whom I recognised. I nodded to her and she returned the gesture. There may no longer be and form of love between us, but the respect shall always remain.

* * *

**Danny: Is that it?**

**Tay: Relax will ya! This is just the prologue, I'll post the first chapter soon.**

**Danny: Good, you've been getting of too easy with these short chapters!**

**Tay: Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Danny: And if you liked it be sure to follow and fav!**

**Ali: Also please check out Tay's other story 'Half Light' that features the amazingly beautiful me!**

**Tay: You aren't even in this story, sod off!**

**Danny: ... Wow...**


	2. The Mugging

**Wow! You guys are amazing.**

**First of all a huge thank you to TrustyFoxy who both followed and reviewed, Canada-Matthew, ReggieBlack69, Sakural7865, snowysweetheart and t-rex989 for following and NoxTheShadowWolf (awesome name by the way) for favouriting.**

**Once again a huge shoutout to the amazing t-rex989 for supplying this whole idea.**

**Guest: Wow, thank you so much! I do hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**From now onwards the story will be in Danny's POV unless stated otherwise.**

**Much love!**

* * *

9:53 pm.

I had to be home by 10 and it will take me at least 15 minutes to get there.

I cursed to myself and quickly grabbed my backpack and flung it over my shoulder before turning towards my girlfriend of two years, Samantha 'Sam' Manson. We have been best friends since third-grade, after she stuck a Roll-Up in Dash Baxter's hair when he was bullying me. We have been inseparable ever since. At fifteen we finally took the leap and started dating, much to our other friend Tucker's relief. Turns out everyone saw it coming since we were in sixth-grade. Who knew, right?

Sam frowned as she looked up at the clock, 'can't you push curfew till 10:30?" She asked. I chuckled at the gothic girl, shaking my head as I took in her shoulder length black hair she had chosen to leave out and beautiful amethyst eyes. She was still wearing her usual school attire, a black and purple 'Humpty-Dumpty' band tank, black and green-checked jeans and so black collar with a pewter pentagram charm (brought solely for the purpose of scaring Paulina halfway to hell) her ever present combat boots sat were she had kicked them off after arriving home.

"Not if I want to live long enough to see my eighteenth birthday." I joked casually as I started towards the front entrance. Sam followed closely behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told me as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Right, come to my place at around lunch time." I smiled.

"If you don't serve anything Vegan I am going to plant my foot so far up your arse it's going to come out of your throat!" She yelled after me as I started walking down the road. I gulped and began walking twice as fast to make sure I was home in time to be sure Sam had something to eat during our study session tomorrow. I won't be making that mistake _again_.

About halfway home I came across a dark alleyway. Normally I wouldn't use it but it was already 10:01 and my house was just on the other side. If I went around it like normal I wouldn't make it home until closer to ten past.

Sighing I walked into the alley and speedily made my way through it, the sooner I was out of here the better. I was starting to get a bad feeling.

As soon as that thought entered my mind two people stepped out from the shadows in front of me. I turned to make my way back only to find there were another three behind me.

"Just my luck." I muttered to myself. As they got closer I could make out who they were. There was a guy with short spiked bleach hair, he was pretty tall but skinny as all hell and reeked like death. Next to him was a shorter guy who was bulk muscle and wore a ratty old hoodie so I couldn't make out his face. He was puffing on a cigarette that smelled suspiciously of weed. I recognised the stench from some of the few parties I was invited two. Behind him were two large blokes, one look at them and you could tell they were brothers. They both shared the same dark features and dirty brown hair and both of them just screamed bad news. Between them was a young girl, possibly even younger then myself, who's black hair had formed into dreadlocks and would-be-pretty face, had it not been for the nasty gash the ran from her nose down to her chin, parting her lips in an unnatural way to reveal grotty teeth and irritated gums, was covered in a weeks worth of muck.

"Check out the wee little man!" The blonde snickered.

"Wha' ya doin' in our parts boy." One of the brothers sneered.

"Just passing through, on my way home." I was ashamed to find my voice wavered slightly

"Is that so?" The female purred. "Ya gots sum-in' for us?"

"What?" I asked.

"Money, boy! Give us your damned wallet!" The second brother demanded.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." I said shakily as I slowly fished out my wallet and tossed it to him.

He passed it to the man in the hoodie who opened it before nodding to his mates. The two blocking my path stepped out of my way and I sighed in relief.

'_At least I now have an excuse for being late._' I though bitterly right before a bat smashed into the back of my legs causing me to fall to the floor with a cry of pain. They continued to wrack at me for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more then two minutes in reality, laughing like hyenas the whole time.

They all stopped very suddenly and rushed out the alley, but I couldn't move. They had broken multiple bones and my breathing was starting to become shallow.

My last coherent thought was _'Sam is going to murder me._' Before a man with grey hair pulled back into a ponytail came into my vision and I was consumed in darkness.

That darkness was later interrupted by the most excruciating pain...

* * *

**Alrighty so you can all guess what happened there. Sorry it's another shortie, I just had to get this out if the way before we can move onto the real good stuff.**

**Danny: This chapter was sh-**

**Tay: Alright that's it! You listen here mister 'I-Can't-Get-Above-A-D-In-English' let's see you try and right a story!**

**Danny: ... It's 'write'...**

**Tay: ... RRRAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!**

**Danny: Aaaanyway, while 'Hulk-Smash' is on a rampage make sure you leave a review to make her feel better!**


End file.
